Stone Cold Princess
by Li'lDixonDarlin
Summary: The daughter of the Rattlesnake, Stone Cold Steve Austin bumps into CM Punk. They are at odds with one another when Phil makes the comment that he thinks she's only got a job in the WWE due to who her father is. Will the two ever get along or will they continue to be at each other's throats? CM Punk/OC *better than summary, I swear*
1. My Light

**Yeah, yeah. I have several stories going on right now, but guess what? I like writing and I just had to do this story! It's a new CM Punk story.**

**I only own my OC and her unnamed mother.**

**For this chapter, I would like you to look up Sully Erna's song, "My Light". I would supply a link, but it's not cooperating -_- **

**Sorry that this chapter is so short. It's just an intro to the story and to tell a small piece of her background.**

* * *

**Stone Cold Princess: ****The Beginning:**

* * *

***October 13, 1981; Steve Anderson's POV***

I paced back and forth in the family waiting room of the maternity ward of the Austin State Hospital. I ran a hand down my face then stopped my pacing and sat down in one of the uncomfortable chairs. I started bouncing my left leg, my patience starting to wear thin. After a while of waiting; I wasn't really keeping track of how long I waited to be honest, a nurse came out of the delivery room so I stood up.

"How are they ma'am?" I asked, walking up to her.

"Your little girl is just fine but..." the nurse said. I swallowed hard then ran a hand over my hair.

"Her mother...?" I asked.

"I'm sorry sir, but her mother didn't make it. I'm really very sorry for your loss." the nurse sighed. I swallowed thickly and swiped my hand over my eyes, catching the tears before they fell. I couldn't fall apart right now; I could fall apart later.

"May I see my baby girl?" I asked. The nurse nodded with a smile then motioned for me to follow her down the hallway. After a few moments, the nurse stopped outside of the nursery and I peered through the large glass window. A nurse caught sight of me and smiled, holding a small bundle in a light pink blanket.

"That's your baby girl." the nurse smiled.

"Did her mama name her?" I asked.

"Yes, she did sir. She named your little girl, Eveline Lana Anderson." the nurse smiled. I smiled then glanced at the nurse.

"When can I hold her?" I asked.

"You can now if you'd like." the nurse said. I nodded my head so I followed the nurse into an area of the nursery for parents to hold their babies and sat down in a chair. A few minutes later, a nurse came in with my little girl then gently placed her in my arms. I smiled at the nurse in thanks then looked at my little Eveline.

"You're so adorable. I wish your mama was still here with us honey. Don't you worry though, daddy won't let you forget her. I'll tell you all about her when you're older. You're my sweet little angel...my light." I said softly.

***No one's POV***

The nurses who checked in every once in a while smiled when they heard Steve Anderson talking to his newborn daughter. They could tell he would be a loving father but couldn't help smiling in sadness knowing that the child's mother couldn't witness the scene that they saw.

"You know what Grace?" one nurse said.

"What's that Julie?" Grace questioned, checking in on one of the baby boys. Julie glanced at her coworker then peered into the window to check on the Anderson pair.

"Even though her mother is gone, I think that little Eveline will grow up just fine with her daddy watchin out for her." Julie said.

"I agree. He's gonna be one of the men in the world who has to raise their children alone until they find someone to spend their lives with. I have no doubt in my mind that his family will be by his side, helping him raise her." Grace said. The two nurses smiled at one another then went back to checking on the babies then left to go make their rounds and check on the other new mothers and fathers.


	2. Attitude Era

**This chapter is completely in Steve Austin's POV and it bounces along his defining moments in the Attitude Era as well as a few added scenes of my own, which involve Eveline in some way :)**

**I only own Eveline!**

* * *

***Stone Cold's POV; September 22, 1997, 16 years later***

I walked backstage after my segment with Vince; he had received his very first Stone Cold Stunner and reacted well to it. I stopped a moment to chat with Shawn then continued on my way to my locker room to sit and relax for a little while. I opened the door to my locker room then walked in, not paying attention to the room. I ran a hand down my face then kicked my door shut and glanced up briefly then I looked up again when I noticed someone sitting in my locker room. They had their back turned to me so all I could see was blonde hair tied back in a ponytail.

"Hey! What're you doin in here, whoever you are?" I questioned. The person in question stood up then turned around and I grinned widely when I saw that it was my 15 and a half year old daughter, Eveline.

"Hi daddy!" Eveline grinned. I chuckled then walked over to her and hugged her tightly then held her at arm's length.

"I'm really glad to see ya darlin, but what are ya doin here?" I questioned. Eveline shrugged her shoulders and toyed with her hands.

"Well, maw-maw and paw-paw are goin on vacation and the uncles are all busy so maw-maw called Vince and he gave the o.k. for me to travel with you." Eveline said.

"What about your schoolin li'l missy?" I questioned.

"Vince said he'd hire someone. I really wanna travel with you daddy! Please? I hate bein away from you for a long while. You let me travel with ya when I was little! Please?" Eveline begged. I sighed then ran a hand over my head, weighing the options.

"I'll have a talk with Vince. Make sure it's really alright." I said. Eveline grinned in delight then hugged me again.

"I love you daddy!" Eveline said.

"I love ya too princess." I said.

***One month later; October 5, 1997***

Tonight's RAW was at the Kiel Center in St. Louis, Missouri and Eveline and I were in catering, watching the Hell in a Cell match between Mark Calaway a.k.a Undertaker and Shawn Hickenbottom a.k.a. Shawn Michaels. Eveline was glued to the monitor as she ate and that left me to my thoughts. Her birthday was in eight days and I was working on planning a surprise party for her. I discussed it with Vince and he said he planned on renting a place out for the whole night just for her and I was highly flattered.

"WHOA! Look at that!" Eveline said suddenly. I glanced up and grinned to see Glen Jacobs making his debut as Mark's "brother" Kane and my eyebrows shot up when he jerked the door off the cage and gave Mark a Tombstone, helping Shawn get the victory.

"Glen did great in his debut. Let's wait til everything's settled then we'll go talk to the three of 'em, alright baby girl?" I said. Eveline nodded with a grin then went back to eating her food.

***5 months later; March 29, 1998***

I felt like I was on top of the world; I had just beaten Shawn at 'Mania and had won the WWF Championship from him.

"Daddy!" Eveline exclaimed. I turned just in time to catch Eveline, who jumped at me in her excitement. I laughed and caught my daughter in my arms then spun around with her, making her laugh along with me.

"You glad that I won, darlin?" I asked.

"I'm really glad ya won daddy! You really deserved the push!" Eveline grinned. I chuckled in response then placed her back on her feet and kissed her forehead.

"Glad you think so honey." I said.

***3 months later; June 28, 1998***

I sighed, walking backstage and rubbing my back from the bump I took from Glen. I lost the title but I was glad that Glen was getting a push. I glanced around, not seeing my usual welcoming party and wondered where Eveline got to. I walked around for a while, asking my coworkers if they had seen my daughter.

"Hey, Paul! Have you seen my daughter?" I asked, walking up to Paul Levesque a.k.a. Triple H. Paul glances up and nods his head.

"Yeah, I've seen her." Paul said.

"Where is she?" I asked.

"Marc Mero said he needed to talk to her." Paul said. My stomach dropped and I suddenly felt sick. There was no reason for Mero to talk to her. He didn't even get along with Eveline after she decked him for trying to sweet talk her.

"Sonuvabitch! Where are they?" I asked. Paul's eyes widened, sensing the issue then pointed down the hallway.

"He led her that way." Paul said. I nodded in thanks then ran off down the hallway, dodging past my coworkers.

"Stone Cold! Stone Cold, a word please!" I ignored the backstage interviewer, focused more on finding my daughter than bothering with a damned interview. I turned a corner and my blood ran cold when I saw Mero trying to drag Eveline out the door. He had her hand over her mouth, but when she saw me she managed to get his hand away from her mouth.

"DADDY!" Eveline screamed. Marc's head snapped up and his eyes zeroed in on me. I started to stalk forward but stopped and smirked when I saw a hand reaching out of the shadows towards Marc. I chuckled when the hand clamped down on the back of Marc's neck, making him turn Eveline loose so she ran to me and hugged me around the middle so I held her close. Marc tried desperately to get loose but couldn't and I smirked when I saw who had him; Mark Calaway stepped out from the shadows and the more Mero struggled, the tighter Mark's grip got.

"You messed with the wrong kid, Mero." Mark said.

***Next night***

I was happy for two different reasons. For one, I got my title back but was miffed that Glen had only had it for one night and two, Mero got his ass handed to him by several members of the roster and Vince turned a blind eye to it.

***4 months later; October 5, 1998***

Right after Mick left Vince's hospital room in his Mankind gimmick, I waited a few moments for my cue then walked into the room, impersonating a doctor. Vince looked up and seemed relieved to see a doctor until I pulled the surgical mask down then picked up the bedpan and started to attack him with it. When I was through attacking McMahon, I left the hospital room and headed back, knowing Eveline was probably laughing her ass off.

***Two months later; December 7, 1998***

I struggled as I was chained to Mark's 'Undertaker symbol' with the druid chains and the symbol was raised high in the entranceway. I moved around, trying to get down like I was supposed to then glanced at Mark, giving him a look that I knew he could read without either one of us breaking character. We knew that this symbolized me as being "crucified" and knew that it would cause a lot of controversy. Once the show was over, I met Eveline in the back and we went out for dinner to spend some quality father-daughter time together and discuss the possibility of her getting a wrestling contract in a few years from Vince.

***3 years later; April 1, 2001***

I stood over Dwayne Johnson a.k.a the Rock and Vince held my arm in the air, smirking at my victory. I had just turned heel by winning with the help of Vince and knew that it was the end of the Stone Cold vs McMahon storyline. Once I got to the back, I was almost tackled in a hug by Eveline.

"Have a good day trainin with Shawn, li'l bit?" I asked.

"Yes sir, I did. He taught me how to do the Sweet Chin Music and told me I could make that one of my moves as long as I rename it if and when I get a contract." Eveline said.

"Who do you train with tomorrow?" I asked.

"Mark's teachin me tomorrow and after my trainin with him is done, I train with Glen and then the next day, I train with you!" Eveline grinned. I smiled then kissed her forehead, proud that my daughter wanted to follow in my footsteps.


	3. Years Later

**Here's chapter 3 of Stone Cold Princess! Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

***No one's POV; years later***

A young woman with golden blonde hair and vibrant blue eyes walked to the hotel gym to get in her morning workout, her iPod in her shorts pocket. Eveline Anderson a.k.a Evie Austin yawned and waved at her coworkers as she headed to the gym. She ran a hand down her face then stepped off to the side to let Roderick Toombs a.k.a Roddy Piper and Ted DiBiase Sr walk through. They smiled at her in greeting and she smiled back sleepily then crossed through the lobby then entered the somewhat empty hotel gym. She glanced around then got onto the empty treadmill next to Natalie Neidhart a.k.a. Natalya.

"Hey girl!" Natalie greeted. Eveline smiled in greeting then dug her iPod from her pocket and laced the ear buds in her ears then took it out of sleep mode and pressed shuffle songs and locked her iPod back. The sounds of _I Stand Alone_ by Godsmack flowed into her ears as she turned on the treadmill then started a light jog. The two divas were soon joined by several more of their coworkers but neither women bothered to stop their jogging.

***Phil's POV***

Kofi and I walked to the gym, talking about the matches that we have tonight and I soon caught sight of someone I didn't really want to see this early in the morning.

"Oh come on...really?" I complained. Kofi looked at me, eyebrow raised then he followed my line of sight and rolled his eyes when he saw who I was complaining about.

"Really Phil? What's your problem with her? Eveline is a pretty cool chick to hang out with!" Kofi said.

"She's only got the damn job that she's got because of who her daddy is! She's the daughter of one of the greatest damn wrestlers in existence! She's the daughter of none other than Stone Cold Steve Austin and he probably pulled some strings to get her a job as a diva. She's the Stone Cold Princess!" I ranted. Kofi gave me a look and shook his head.

"Can we please just go in the gym and do the normal routine?" Kofi asked. I relented, following behind him as he walked into the gym. We walked past the treadmills and I headed for the weights to do a few reps with Kofi as my spotter then we would swap places.

"Who goes first? You or me?" I asked.

"I will but please don't get distracted." Kofi said. I rolled my eyes at his comment but nodded my head and got in position as his spotter.

***Eveline's POV***

After an hour of jogging on the treadmill, I stop it then climb off wiping sweat from my forehead with the back of my hand. Natalie smiles at me and hops off her treadmill after turning it off then wipes sweat from her forehead.

"Care to come with me for some breakfast?" Natalie asked.

"Yeah, sure." I grinned. Natalie smiled in return so we started to head out of the gym to get some breakfast. On the way out, I caught sight of Kofi moving off a bench press and shifting spots with Phil.

"Hey Kofi, hey Phil." Natalie said.

"Hey fellas." I greeted. Kofi smiled at the two of us and waved while Phil only answered Natalie's greeting.

"Uh, Phil? Eveline said hello too." Natalie said.

"I heard. I don't care to acknowledge her." Phil grunted, lifting the bar. Natalie frowned and started to say something but stopped when I laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Not worry with it Nattie. He's not worth the argument." I said. Natalie looked at me; eyebrows raised in surprise, probably wondering why I wasn't gonna argue with Phil tooth and nail.

"But..." Natalie said.

"I'll tell ya at breakfast." I said. Natalie nodded her head so we walked out of the gym and to our shared hotel room to clean up a bit before we ate breakfast. Once we were in our room, Natalie headed to her duffle bag and grabbed some clean clothes then headed to the bathroom to clean up a bit. I grabbed the towel I had forgotten to take with me and wiped my face off. I placed the towel around my neck then dug through my duffle to grab some clean clothes. I sat on the edge of my bed and waited for Natalie to get done with her quick shower.

***15 minutes later***

After I showered and got redressed, Natalie and I headed downstairs to the hotel restaurant to get some breakfast. We sat at a table and ordered some food, waiting until the waiter walked off until we spoke.

"So, why weren't you arguing with Phil like you normally would have?" Natalie asked, getting straight to the point.

"Well..." I trailed.

***Flashback; June 23, 2008***

_I was thrilled; at 26 years old, I was the Intercontinental Champion and on my way to being a great wrestler. When I first started out at the tender age of 19, I was just doing simple matches here and there until Vince realized that I was tough enough to wrestle with the guys so he started putting me against the superstars as well as the divas. I had just defeated William Regal and won the Intercontinental Championship for the first time in my life. As I walked around backstage I bumped into the newcomer to RAW, Phil Brooks a.k.a CM Punk; I haven't gotten the chance to meet him but I'm pretty sure he's heard a lot about me, considering whose daughter I am but I hope like hell he doesn't think my daddy is the reason I'm here._

_"Whoops! Sorry 'bout that man. Y'alright?" I questioned, my Texas drawl evident. Phil looked at me, ready to accept my apology but he balked when he got a good look at me._

_"Oh, it's you." Phil said flatly._

_"'Scuse me?" I said, my eyes narrowing. Phil scoffed and rolled his hazel eyes then crossed his arms over his chest; flicking his tongue over his lip ring, his shaggy, dark hair hanging slightly in his face._

_"I've heard a lot about you. I thought you were a great wrestler...until I learned that your father is none other than Stone Cold Steve Austin! He probably pulled some strings for you to get to where you are!" Phil ranted. I clenched my jaw, knowing that my temper that I got from my daddy was just slowly bubbling; before too long, I'd reach my boiling point and snap._

_"My daddy didn't pull any strings! He's one of the ones that trained me! Vince saw potential in me is why he hired me!" I snapped. Phil laughed, shaking his head and I knew that he didn't believe me._

_"Oh really now? You're telling me that Vince McMahon saw something in you? That's a laugh!" Phil said. I clenched my fists, my title still over my shoulder and growled lowly._

_"Yeah that's right ya stupid ass sumbitch. He saw talent in me when I was goofin 'round with Shawn himself. He asked me if I wanted trainin as a wrestler and I immediately jumped at the chance to do somethin I wanted to do ever since I was a kid and watched my daddy and 'em wrestle for a livin!" I snapped, my temper slowly boiling. Phil rolled his eyes and started walking down the hallway._

_"Keep believing that!" Phil called over his shoulder. I grit my teeth and started to walk off but stopped and turned back around._

_"Hey Punk!" I shouted. Phil turned around and gave me a look that said he didn't have time for me. I merely smirked at him and held up both hands, shooting him the bird like my daddy used to do._

***End flashback***

"Wow...he thought your dad pulled some strings to get you where you are?" Natalie asked. I nodded my head then dug into my pancakes; our food had been brought to us while I told Natalie my story.

"Yeah, he did. I think he still does..." I sighed.

"What's wrong Evie?" Natalie asked.

"I just wanna know why he thinks that. My daddy told me he wouldn't do anything but train me with Mark, Shawn, and Glen. The rest was all on me and how hard I worked to get to where I wanted to be." I said.

"There's no telling sweetheart. He'll probably change or see reason one day." Natalie said.

"I hope so..." I sighed.


End file.
